


Pretty Present

by robinasnyder



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Dom!Satine, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sub!Christian, Verse!The Duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Christian and Satine are The Duke's things. He has no problem lavishing gifts on them or letting them be together as long as he's invited. Satine and Christian put together a lovely birthday gift for their dear Duke.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!), Christian/Satine/The Duke, Christian/The Duke (Moulin Rouge!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Pretty Present

Christian believed without a doubt that Satine was not only the most beautiful woman in the world that she was also possibly the smartest person alive. As things were coming to a head with Spectacular! Spectacular! Satine came up with a brilliant plan. She went to The Duke, the man who wrote into the contract on the Moulin Rouge that Satine had to be exclusive to him until the show’s opening was passed, and offered him a proposition. 

“You should take us both,” she said. 

“Excuse me,” The Duke had blustered, but Satine had smiled and pressed on. 

“I know you’ve been eyeing the writer,” she said. “So have I.” 

“That- that’s not part of our agreement,” The Duke had stuttered out, between teary heartbreak and building fury. 

“That’s why I have a proposition for you. Christian is open about his interest in men, and I know you have eyes because he’s quite beautiful.” 

“I didn’t say-”

“I see all, my dear Duke. So, I have suggestion. Christian is in as much need of a patron as I am,” Satine said with the kind of charming smile that made men go weak in the knees.

“And if I were his patron, what would that get me?” 

“A beautiful boy to sit at your feet and do exactly what you say,” she said. 

“And what do you get?” He’d eyed her suspiciously, recalculating everything he knew about the beautiful courtesan he’d been lavishing so much money on. 

“I get to watch when you do this,” she said. 

“And why would I allow that?” 

Her smirk had been deadly, and she laid out the final piece that The Duke could not turn down. “Because you could watch when I make love to Christian. And after all, what man gets angry when his things are touching each other.” 

The Duke had been unable to turn down her proposition. And so, Christian received a patron, and the show went on smoothly. For opening night, Satine was not the only one in The Duke’s bed, and honestly, Christian preferred it that way.

Satine had seen in his eyes that even though he would be entirely faithful to her his entire life, that he had missed the male form. The Duke, when he wasn’t sniveling or making demands, could be quite handsome. Also, with a little training, he was pretty damn good at fucking Christian just the way he wanted. 

But tonight wasn’t about what Christian wanted. 

Christian and Satine had strolled through the room full of the wealthy elite, talking, being charming, being pretty ornaments for their dear Duke to show off, but always returning to each other. Their wedding rings assured that she and Christian would always come back to one another. The gold pocket watch he wore and the gold bracelet on her arm reminded them of the other person they would always return to. 

“Happy Birthday my dear Duke,” Satine said before she began to sing “I’d Rather Be Loved by You” (lyrics by Christian, Music by Sattie) for the crowd. Christian was extremely pleased with this little creation. He was amused by the ribbing their Duke’s wealthy friends gave him about sleeping with a married woman. If only they knew. 

Satine and Christian said their goodnights shortly afterwards and made their way to the apartment they shared with The Duke. He wouldn’t leave them waiting very long. It was just long enough for them to get home and do a little bit of set up. 

“My dear Duke, we’re back here!” Satine called when The Duke finally made it home to them. 

“Coming my precious jewel!” The Duke called, heading right for them. When he opened the door, he let out a deep gasp. “Oh my!” 

Christian didn’t blame him. Satine was fully dressed in a beautiful black suit with one of The Duke’s ruby red vests. The suit fit her body, showing off her legs and thigh in a way no dress ever could. She was extremely tantalizing even though she was fully dressed. 

But Satine wasn’t the only sight to behold. 

Satine smirked and offered The Duke a gloved hand. “Come here, my dear. You get to sit while I put our lovely writer through his paces.” 

The Duke accepted her hand, letting her guide him to the comfortable armchair they had relocated from the study. His eyes kept flicking to her and then past here to where Christian was sitting on the bed. 

“Isn’t he lovely, dear Duke?” Satine asked. 

“Lovely,” The Duke agreed. 

Christian preened under his leering stare. Satine had designed the outfit. She’d worked for weeks to get everything together. Christian was in a black cincher with black lace and purple boning. He was wearing a pair of the black lace panties that the girls at the Moulin Rouge wore, a pair of semi-sheer black stockings and black heels. Satine had spent time applying make-up to Christian’s pretty face, especially around his eyes, which were now lined with khol. Then came the best part of this surprise. A year back, The Duke had graciously paid for a set of small golden hoops that he likely thought were earrings for Satine. Christian was wearing them as nipple piercings. He was also seated with his feet on the floor, legs spread wide and his hands behind his head to show all of this off to the best effect.

Honestly, he didn’t blame The Duke for being shocked speechless. 

“Oh, this will never do. Pretty, The Duke is far over-dressed. Come help him out, Pretty.” 

Christian stood and walked the short distance to the Duke with practiced steps. Unlike Satine, he didn’t move like silk on water in heels. It had taken a lot of practice to be able to do this much, but given the way the Duke’s mouth dropped open, Christian would say it was very worth it. 

He carefully bent at his hips, taking first one of The Duke’s hands and then the other, removing his gloves. He took The Duke’s hat and stood up straight, waiting while The Duke removed his jacket and vest. Christian walked very carefully over to the desk, setting the Duke’s things there before slowly turning and walking back over to him. 

Christian knelt at The Duke’s feet, slowly unlacing each shoe and removing them. The Duke let out a strangled noise, but Christian kept his head down, blushing pink. He carefully stood and took the shoes over to the dresser as well. He could feel Satine and The Duke staring at him as he walked. 

“He looked very pretty on his knees, didn’t he?” He heard Satine say this when his back was turned. “Would you like to see that more.” 

“I would,” The Duke said, finally having regained his voice. 

“Then I will be certain he stays that way for the rest of the night. Pretty!” She snapped her fingers and Christian dropped to his knees. “Good boy, not crawl over here and climb back on the bed.” 

Christian moved slowly, trying to look seductive and also trying to not ruin the pretty stockings Satine had gifted him for this occasion. Their bedroom was carpeted, so it wasn’t too bad. He crawled over to the bed and climbed up on it. 

“Now, The Duke wants you on your knees. So, you will stay on your knees all night until you are told to stop. Understand, Pretty?” 

“Yes, madame,” Christian said. He shivered. They hadn’t tried this before, although they had talked about it a lot before now, in preparation for this gift.

He positioned himself on his hands and knees on the bed, keeping his bottom up. He tipped his head down, covering his eyes just a little with his bangs so he could glance over at The Duke’s face and see how astonished he looked. 

“Your words are so lovely, Pretty,” Satine said. She ran a possessive down his back before grabbing his bottom, squeezing hard enough to make him whimper as he felt their other little surprise shift inside him. “Pretty words you can say with your pretty mouth, with that pretty tongue. You’re going to use that pretty tongue on me now. You’re going to make me sing. Do you understand?” 

“Yes madame,” he said. 

“Good,” she said. Satine came into his view, unbuttoning her trousers and pushing them down to the floor. Christian’s mouth went a little dry. He hadn’t realized Satine hadn’t up on underwear. 

She climbed onto the bed, propping herself up on the pillows and spreading her legs nice and wide. He was served with a beautiful view of creamy thighs and red hair. Christian dropped his head down, feeling himself being to salivate. 

“Hands behind your back… Don’t you think?” The Duke cut in, beginning strong before his voice waved into uncertainty. 

Satine chuckled. “Yes, my love. That’s perfect. Pretty, do as he said. Remember to be extra good for our beloved birthday boy.” Satine had a way of speaking when she was playing courtesan. It wasn’t too different than how she spoke now, but there was so much more warmth in her tone. This was an act, but the feelings were still real and that warm Christian down to his toes. 

Christian put his arms behind his back, placing himself in an awkward position, but he didn’t complain. He put his mouth on Satine’s clit and began to suck. Just as he had trained The Duke to fuck him the way he liked, Satine had trained them both to treat her body the way she wanted them to treat it. Christian may not be an expert in cunnilingus, but he was an expert in cunnilingus on Satine. 

He ran his tongue over and over her clit, getting lost in the taste of her. He spread the folds with his tongue and then slid his tongue back down before retaking the same pathing, enjoying the tacky softness under his tongue. The taste and smell of her was a drug he wanted to take for the rest of his life. He breathed deeply, the musky smell of her arousal making his cock begin to strain against the delicate material of his undergarments. He didn’t pay it any mind. His only thoughts were her clit and swaying his hips to look pretty for his Duke. 

Satine was as responsive as always. He remembered their first meeting, the way she play-acted an orgasm. Her real orgasms were nothing like that. At first there was silence, then little squeaks. Next game breathy little gasps and small little moans. Slowly the noise built until she was actually screaming. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, digging her nails into his scalp until it hurt, shoving him further in between her legs. Her legs curled, placing her feet on his shoulders. He could feel the way her toes flexed with each wave of pleasure. 

Satine let out loud shrieks when she came. Christian could taste the change. He kept running his tongue over her, guiding her to come more and cleaning her up at the same time. He would go forever if she would let him. Sometimes she did, but not this time. Instead her hands clenched his hair, tangling and then pulling his head away from her. 

“Enough,” she gasped out, sounding a little wild. “Enough,” she said a little smoother as she got ahold of herself. “We’ve been cruel to our dear Duke. It is his birthday and we’ve been ignoring him for our own fun. Go to him. Show him much you love him.” 

Christian carefully pushed himself away from her and climbed off the bed. He crawled the short distance between the bed and the armchair. Once again he was kneeling at The Duke’s feet. He went to unbutton the Duke’s pants, but his lover shook his head. 

“No. Hands back behind your back, Pretty,” the Duke ordered, his voice gentle. That tone made Christian’s stomach flip over, filling him with butterflies. He put his hands back behind his back and waited patiently for his next instruction. 

He didn’t have to wait long. The Duke removed his cock from his own pants. He gave a few strokes, coming to full hardness in seconds. The Duke wasn’t as big as Christian, but honestly, Christian was always intimidated when he tried to suck large cocks. Men liked to gag him and Christian didn’t like to be gagged. The Duke’s smaller cock fit perfectly in his mouth. It didn’t stretch his mouth out, or threaten to gag him or make him feel like someone was trying to subdue him of suffocate him. It was perfect. 

“Open up, Pretty,” The Duke said. Christian’s mouth dropped open and he leaned forward, taking the Duke into his mouth. The familiar weight and taste on his tongue felt like the second course in a delicious feast. How good his lovers were to allow him this. 

Christian breathed through his nose. He was so damn hard himself. He loved the scent of both is lovers. He loved taking The Duke all the way into his mouth until his nose was pressed against The Duke’s hair. He breathed him in, one deep breathed before he began moving, bobbing his head and running his tongue over his favorite cock. 

He felt like he was high. He didn’t realize he could feel like this without absinthe. He hadn’t realized he could feel this good when his own cock wasn’t being touched. He just knew he was looking so beautiful. He knew he was making his lovers happy and that was the best feeling in the world. 

The Duke was a lot more quiet than Satine when it came to his orgasms. He was just quieter, like the man who’d had to hide his pleasure. It said things about The Duke how silent he was when either of them gave him pleasure. It said more that he was almost mute when Christian was the one doing it. Still, Christian could hear the change of breathing that told him The Duke was about to come. 

The Duke stroked his hair, his touch much gentler than Satine. “I- oh. Ah.” His few scant sounds were the warning, but Christian had been able to feel it in the way The Duke’s body tensed. He kept bobbing his head, moving his mouth all the way down his lover’s cock so he was buried in Christian’s mouth when he came. Christian let out a deeply content hum as The Duke came, making the other man gasp. 

Christian stayed still, warming The Duke’s not limp cock. He looked up at his lover, wanting to see his contentment. He felt so warm himself. 

“You did so well, Pretty,” The Duke whispered. “Madame, do you still have that toy? I think he deserves it. Don’t you?” 

“He does,” Satine said. “Pretty, come back to bed,” she ordered. 

Christian almost mournfully pulled away from The Duke and his warmth and his touch. He crawled back over to the bed, climbing up. Satine had taken off her vest and gloves and now was just in the suit shirt. She looked gorgeous, but Christian dragged his eyes away, dropping them the way they’d discussed. 

“Good boy, Pretty. You did so, so well. I’m going to use your favorite toy.” 

He perked up at the thought. It got him through staying still while she buckled herself into the device. It was a strap to which a fake polished metal cock could be attached. Satine finished putting the strap on. She patted Christian’s bottom and pulled down the panties. 

The Duke whistled. He’d stood from the armchair and walked closer to the bed. “That’s pretty.” 

“I know. We picked it out for you,” she said, flicking the butt plug with the pretty gemstone on it that rested comfortably between Christian’s cheeks. 

“I’ll enjoy using it later,” he said. He sat down next to Christian’s face. He guided Christian to lay his face on his leg. It helped the itching feeling in Christian’s skin. 

“We both will,” she said. She pulled the plug out, dropping it on the bed. She didn’t give Christian a lot of warning before she pushed in with her metal cock. 

Christian gasped. As always, the metal cock was hard, cold and unyielding. He loved in that way. Satine began to move, fucking in and out hard and fast in a way neither he nor The Duke really felt comfortable doing. Satine fucked harder than either for them; and boy were they glad for it. 

She didn’t show mercy, giving Christian the hard fucking he needed in that moment. She didn’t touch his cock. No one had touched his cock that evening. But he could feel how close he was to his own orgasm. He had no idea about the noises he was making. He imagined it was loud, or possibly pained sounding from the way The Duke stroked his hair. But he didn’t notice and he didn’t care. 

Satine’s beautiful, unyielding metal cock fucked him until he started to cry. It fucked him until his orgasm hit so hard to started to sob and he collapsed into a sticky, sweaty mess on the mattress. He couldn’t even move. He couldn’t even think. 

The Duke stayed with him, stroking his hair while Satine moved around the room. He felt his clothes being removed. The shoes came off first, then the stockings, then the panties, then the cincher. They turned him over and cleaned up his mess and washed of his face. The Duke let Satine take him so he could undress. The three of them collapsed into the bed.

“Happy Birthday,” Christian murmured. 

“Shh,” The Duke soothed, petting Christian’s hair again. “It was a very happy birthday. Thank you, my pretty boy.” 

“Didn’t he do well?” Satine asked sleepily, her arm settled around Christian’s waist. 

“Perfect boy for my perfect day,” The Duke whispered. He kissed Christian’s hair. 

Christian settled completely after that. He drifted off their, safely held by his lovers in their bed in their own home. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a long time. I finally got around to actually writing it. Way more porn than I originally planned.


End file.
